


Pretty Boy

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans 2d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: more to come in chapter three. this is mainly focused on the family(tm) dynamic in the band. a.k.a Noodle is everyone's daughter and they guys get sappy





	1. Chapter 1

It's scary how a stranger can come into your life and change in dramatically. It’s like a metaphorical car slamming into someone at 80 mph. But in this case, that actually happened. A rather lanky man left a face-shaped dent in the hood of his car and a rather large and cartoonish hole in his uncle’s shop wall. Now that his think back on it, the exhausted man could pinpoint exactly where his life went sideways in the most colossal way. So many years ago was that fateful day and the beginning of the rest of his life.

Stuart “2D” Pot gazed blankly at his reflection as his mind went numb. He stood in his bathroom in the new ‘Kong Studios’ or, to him, the terrifying spirit house, thinking back to how it all started. His memories were fuzzy from that day and he has trouble remembering what was said to have made Murdoc slam his car into him. All he knew at this moment that he remembered being on his feet, taking out the trash for his uncle and the next he was holding his head in a pile of rubble with his uncle shouting furiously about the damages to his wall.

His nose twitched, he felt a sneeze coming on. He made sure to back up from the mirror so he wouldn’t shatter the glass, unfortunate for 2D that he didn’t take in count the sink. A full bodied sneeze made his head go full force into the ceramic of the dirty sink. He went down on his knees, holding his head, feeling as if he’d split it open again. Of course he hadn’t, just racking up the pain score to 10 at eight in the morning. He clamoured to his feet, rubbing the red bump now on his forehead. He could tell it was going to be one of those days.

2D sighed, sitting down on the edge of the tub, trying to steady his gaze and hand enough to be able to do what he needed. Today is a shot day, he carefully gripped the needle in his hand, nervous. He never liked needles, but he need it in order to have a normal day, somewhat. The needle gleamed under the light as he lined it up to his thigh.

“You can do this.” he murmured to himself.” You’ve done it a thousand times before, you can do it again.” he took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut as he tried and failed to prick his skin and sink the needle in. He found himself trembling far too much to be able to give himself his HRT for the week. He set it down disappointed and reached for his phone. Gosh he hated to ask his bandmates, but sometimes he just needed the extra help. Face flushed, he texted the other three to see if anyone was available.

Noodle was out with friends and Russel was getting groceries for the house. Of course that left the only other occupant of the house. Murdoc replied he’d help, but that 2D owed him one for waking him up so early. Quietly the blue haired man shamefully twiddled his thumbs, waiting for his bandmate to come assist him. The house was quiet with no one else in it. He could hear Murdoc grumbling from his room and fumbling around. He must have been sleeping pretty hard.

As he waited in his boxer briefs and stained night shirt, he looked over at the syringe sitting on the toilet lid. He just couldn’t get past the sharp needle part of it today. Medical needles scared 2D, and reminded him all too much of his numerous hospital visits. He had more memories of white hospital gowns and IV drips than he did of being outside as a kid and doing kid things. That may be due to his unfortunate luck with his head’s attraction to hard surfaces. He heard Murdoc’s waking grunts coming closer and instantly panic picked up. He and the bassist didn’t have the best relationship, but he wouldn’t say it’s completely bad. The door to his room opened, and there stood the green man.

He looked disheveled but the minute he saw 2D sitting on the edge of the tub not even touching his dose of hormones, he knew it was one of the singer’s down days. “What’s the problem Dents?”

“I.. I can’t…” 2D lifted his gaze, revealing the large welt on his head, and gestured to the syringe.” Can you help me… Please?”

Murdoc ran his hand over his tired mug before grabbing the syringe and nodded. He knelt in front of 2D,” show me where again.”

He pointed to the spot on his thigh then gripped the edge of the tub and shut his eyes. He felt the needle against his skin and then the familiar sting of it going into his muscle. A slow, yet comforting, burn spread out as the testosterone was introduced into his system. When he opened his eyes again, Murdoc was tossing the needle in the special bin he had and reaching for bandaids. Once applied, he gave the other a pat on the shoulder,” I’m goin’ back to bed, pretty boy.”

“Thanks, Muds..” 2D sighed in relief and watched the other walk right on out of his room. He decided he should do the same, as the T made him rather tired afterward. He got up and walked out of the bathroom to flop down on his bed. Sunlight gently filtered in from behind curtains, the lanky man turned on his speakers to a low volume and put something soothing on. Typically he listened to something as he slept. Usually a guided meditation talk down into sleep followed by a playlist of binaural beats. It helped him stay at ease during sleep, or if he woke up in a panic, he’d quickly calm down thanks to the music softly playing.

He settled down in bed as the music started softly filling the room and before the asmr speaker started saying anything, he’d closed his eyes, ready to drift off at any point and time. Luckily he did fall asleep rather quickly. 

 

2D was woken up by Noodle gently shaking him, she was back from her outing.” Get up. It’s lunch time!” she told him

“Oh okay. I’m coming.” 2D nodded, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as she left the room so he could get dressed. Not feeling like doing much now, he slipped on some pajama pants and stepped out of his room. He’d gotten a few more hours of sleep, but when he entered the living room/kitchen area he could tell Murdoc didn’t get that luxury. The green bassist looked rather irritate, sitting over a steaming cup of coffee. Guilt washed over the singer and he stood at the opposite end of the room to avoid backlash from his bandmate. 

Murdoc noticed 2D’s distance and got up. The blue haired man’s gut dropped, fearing the worst from the other. To his surprise, the shorter man only shoved a cup of coffee in his hands and said,” come sit down, idjit.”

He did so obediently, thankful there would be no fight for now. Noodle sat down between them just for good measure and started talking about her little adventure around town. “ Some fans recognized me!” She said excitedly,” One of the girls was really cute so I gave her my number.”

“Kid, that’s a dangerous game you’re playing.” Murdoc told her.” that girl better be worth it.”

“She might.” Noodle smiled, carrying on about the pretty girl she had met while two of three of her father figures listened. 

Once lunch was over, Murdoc shuffled off to his room to try and sleep again, despite that he had drank about three cups of black coffee during lunch and who knows how much more while 2D was asleep. Noodle sat herself on the cracked leather couch with her beloved guitar and strummed the chords to Clint Eastwood. 2D decided he should try and get something accomplished today, but plans were changed when Murdoc texted him,’ Time to cash in that favor.’

A chill ran down the singer’s back and slowly crept his way to the bassist’s room, dreading what kind of tasks he’d have to perform this time. Murdoc’s tasks were always either humiliating or complicated, or sometimes both. 2D hoped it would be something he could do easily, but there was still that fear Murdoc would do something like dress him up as a dog and parade him around the street while shouting “Amazing Gorillaz singer 2D loves being walked like a dog!”

Which, 2D didn’t mind when it was just a calm walk without a fuss being made, but the dog costume was where he drew the line between enjoyment and embarrassment. With a deep breath taken, he lightly knocked on Murdoc’s door.” Come in.”

He did, shutting the door behind him. The green man was sitting in his chair with bloodshot eyes, clearly waiting for the other. “Muds, what is it you want me to do?” 2D asked complacently. He found it easier to give in sooner than it was to fight it.

“Sit at the piano.” the bassist ordered.

Much to the singer’s relief, he did, lightly running his fingers over the keys with excitement. Murdoc had a beautiful grand piano that 2D so longed to play, but never dare touch without express permission. He waited for another order, surprised to find Murdoc setting music on the place in front of him, with quick study 2D recognized it as Liebesträume No. 3 by Franz Liszt. “Play.”

“Huh?” 2D looked at Murdoc, who was waiting for him to do something.

“The piece. Play the piece.” he demanded.

“O-oh! Okay.” the singer straightened himself out and looked at the notes on the pages.” lets see, uh…” he placed his fingers on the keys and struck the first note. His eyes were firmly fixed on the music sheet as his fingers moved on whim to hit the corresponding keys.

Music filled the room as he continued, feeling Murdoc move away from him. He loved playing piano even if it was for himself or an audience of one. He let out a soft sigh as he played, feeling more at ease, he could feel his bandmate watching him closely, as if he was studying him. 2D glanced over his shoulder to see his mate sitting there with a fixed gaze. They were in the same room, not even talking, not bickering or fighting. For a moment, 2D became starstruck in what he was doing.

A man he had a rocky relationship with was in the same room at him and not poking fun at him or degrading him in anyway. One simple order, [i]play[/i]. Which he did gladly. The melody just took place of the silence between them, making it comfortable. In this moment, 2D didn’t mind the other’s gaze. He didn’t mind that he was in the bassist’s room perform a task for him in exchange for the help with his testosterone earlier that day. 

A while later 2D was released from Murdoc’s care, and he stumbled into his bedroom to get dressed. He thought he might go out for a drink at a local bar he was spotted in frequently. It was in the evening so he dressed quickly and excused himself from the house, telling Noodle where he was going in case he didn’t come back until the morning.

He walked down the street swiftly, just wanting to be out of the house. Summer was just starting so the late afternoon air was slowly cooling down, but most likely would still be pretty hot that night. He rounded the corner making his way down the familiar street now. He let out a soft sigh when he saw the neon sign glowing ahead.

His favorite bar, was the closest he to fresh air by himself. The band knew he was an airhead and didn’t really think of where he was going unless he kept it firmly in his mind, so on outings he’s usually with Russ or Noodle or the whole band to make sure he doesn’t let his own thoughts take flight and he somehow ends up on top of a building just staring at the sky. The amount of times this has happened is shocking, even to the blue haired singer himself.

A moment was spent outside smoking, before 2D went inside to the familiar stench of sweaty bodies and stale beer. An hour or two here would be more than enough for him. He ordered a beer and sat down, where he saw a pretty little blonde talking away with her friends.

Well she noticed him too. She eventually abandoned her friends to chat with him. 2D played along, now with a pleasant buzz. She told him her name, it started with a J, but that’s all he got. They talked a bit longer, drank a bit too much, and 2D ended up taking her home.

Even with the stench of beer, she smelled like strawberries. Things got more heated on the way to bed. 2D’s hands were more than eager, all anxiety and fear washed away. The girl who’s name started with J was sweet. She called him pretty and praised his body. Everything was going well until she went for his pants and didn’t find what she was looking for. Sexual tension died and was replaced by awkward silence. 

J decided it was best she left and did just that, leaving the singer in his bed alone. Oh what a blow that was. He sighed and pulled his pajamas on, so goes a good night. 2D quietly laid in his bed, knowing it was a dumb move to have taken a stranger home without them reading the fine print. He lightly touched the front of his pants, he looked male to the T, but was lacking genitals to match. Flat, in a sense. He seemed frustrated with this. Not his body, but that people held such expectations.

He got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to finish off whatever alcohol was in the curbards. The singer stumbled down the hall after another good hour of drinking and went into what he thought was his room. The blue haired man flopped down on the bed singing an old irish drinking song all giddy and the like.

He clearly didn’t hear protest of the actual owner of the bed as he was too much engorged in his own little drunken world. Not too soon after, 2D passed out stone cold, half dressed, and snoring like a goddamn freight train. 

 

 

The singer was lucky to have bunked with the other heavy sleeper that night because when he woke up he was huddled up to the sleeping giant Russel Hobbs. With a splitting headache, he didn’t even bother to leave. Russ was still fast asleep so 2D didn’t want to wake the drummer so he laid there, trying to get the pounding in his head to stop. Last night was fuzzy, but he remembered being upset about something or the other. 

When Russel finally woke up, he was facing 2D’s back, getting a mouth full of blue hair. He grumbled a ‘good morning, sunshine.’ and got out of bed as it was no problem to him that his friend was in his bed. 2D weakly replied, showing he was hungover something awful.

“You can stay there, ‘D. I take it you had a bad night with that lady you brought back.” Russel patted him on the back.” Just remember I ain’t your momma, so at most I’ll be getting you a glass of water.”

“Thanks Russ..” the singer gave the other the thumbs up, face first in the pillow. The girl Russel mention reminded 2D why he’d gone on a binge. Instant regret hit him harder than the hangover did. He felt embarrassed to be so upset about a thing, of course he hadn’t disclosed to the poor girl that he was… Well, lacking in male genitalia. He hoped nothing came of it. But still he couldn’t help but feel like a let down.

He quietly got out of the bed and wearily made it to his own room. While his head was still pounding he picked up his melodica and played the notes to Tomorrow Comes Today, trying to distract himself from what jumbled mess was going on in his mind. Not much happened that day aside from a massive headache and the singer moping about in a doped up state from all his medication. Which was pretty normal for a day in the Gorillaz house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more to come in chapter three. this is mainly focused on the family(tm) dynamic in the band. a.k.a Noodle is everyone's daughter and they guys get sappy

With Russel and Noodle out of the house for the night for various reasons, 2D was stuck alone with the sadistic bassist. 2D was drinking while, for once, Murdoc wasn’t. The singer was still a bit hung up about the whole ‘one night stands don’t work for me’ thing. Murdoc was tending to the plant on the table in the commons area when 2D came down, slurring words to old 90s songs.

He stumbled to the couch and spoke,” Murdoc… Don’t you have somewhere to be tonight?”

“No, mate. I’m staying home.” Murdoc told him, not bothering to look up,” I figured I might see if I can find another bird. Been awhile since Cortez left the world, satan rest his soul.”

That damn bird. 2D would admit he’d been jealous how much attention Murdoc gave the raven when he was alive. Cortez was by far the most spoiled black bird 2D had ever met, but at the same time, one of the sweetest. When he wasn’t attacking his hair that is, 2D’s bright blue hair was always something Cortez loved. He’d nest in it, try and pick it out of his head to add to his own nest in Murdoc’s room. That bird was smart for sure. Even if 2D had a love hate relationship with Murdoc’s beloved pet, everyone in the band missed him. Now Noodle had Katsu and well, the cat doesn’t really like being out of Noodle’s room.

“Black birds ‘ard to find?” 2D asked in his drunken stupor,” I saw one at me window this afternoon.”

“Your a funny one when your can barely speak there Stu.” the green bassist chuckled.” You sure you want to hold conversation like that?”

“Muds… Am I pretty?” the singer was now laid out on the couch playing with the petals on the flower plant on the inn table. 

“What?”

“ ‘m I pretty?” 2D repeated and tried to explain his tries and fails at being sexually ambiguous. First it was the girl with the J name, and then a big bear of a guy named Mike, and a few other people in between whose names escaped his mind. Somewhere in his head, he was screaming at himself to stop telling his bandmate about his dry spell.” everyone stops when they can’t find the missing pieces. What’s so bad about not having it? And it’s not like I’m dirty! I try to keep meself clean.”

Murdoc was now leaning on the table quietly listening with a certain look on his face as if he couldn’t decide if what 2D was telling him was true or just a drunk rant. The shorter of the two was quiet, not even a low grunt was heard. The blue haired singer covered his face, about to apologize for being so stupid as to spill all this to him when the bassist spoke up,” Stu, you are by far the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
This made 2D sit up and look at the other. He wasn’t sure if he heard that right,” what’d you say?”

“I said, get some rest and ask me in the morning, faceache.” Murdoc lied smoothly.” I don’t do drunk conversations when I’m stone sober.”

“Well alright….” He got up and began to stumble out of the room.Drinking made 2D ten thousand more times clumsier than he was normally and usually he ended up with a couple of bruises and a scrape or two. As Murdoc watched his drunken friend try and fail to pick up one foot after the other to walk, he couldn’t help but revel in the private moment. Rare was it that he and the singer have a calm conversation due to their clashing sensibilities, but to have the younger man come to him is a state of vulnerability meant to Murdoc, at least, that he hadn’t completely fucked up their relationship.

2D wiped out by tripping on the large area rug. He landed hard on the ground knocking the air out of his lungs. He wheezed and let out a harsh sounding cry as sobs suddenly wracked through his body. Murdoc was pretty quick to react and help the blue haired man to his feet as he gasped through heartbreaking tears. The bassist felt a twang of sympathy for 2D, despite their downs, they were mates nonetheless.

“Shhh, Stu, iss’alright.” Murdoc sighed, letting the singer lean on him.

Through pained sobs, 2D expressed his gratitude, the pair slowly but surely made it up the stairs and down the hall. When they reached Murdoc’s room, the singer was calming down and gaining his breath back with only a dull ache in his ribcage now. The bassist roughly sat 2D down in his chair and grumbled,” Alright. You’re piss drunk. I might as well join you.”

“Muds, you lookin after me is sweet an’ all, but I’m not a kid.” the singer watched Murdoc reach into his private reserves and pull out a bottle of wine.

“True, but we don’t need Russ and Noodle thinkin’ we got in a spat again.” Murdoc told him, cracking open the bottle and drinking straight from it. A quiet moment was shared between the pair, it was strangely comfortable.

Not too long before Murdoc became the same state of intoxication as 2D. Together they shared drinks and talked rather loudly. 2D seemed to forget why he’d been sobbing earlier, which was half the pain from hitting the floor and the other half of him feeling a bit, well not good enough for others.

“You know, Stu, you were spouting on about if you were pretty, but that's your whole thing.” Murdoc slurred.” You’re a pretty boy, you're the frontman of our band. If ye weren’t pretty you’d be in the background like me.”

2D leaned on him ,” Muds, you're quite the looker yourself. You’re not background. We’re all center stage!”

The pair carried on their night in a rather good mood and passed out in random places in the bassist’s room. 2D ended up ass-up on the floor while Murdoc was snoozing on his piano bench. It was good that they had a relatively incident-free night because when the other bandmates returned home that morning, instead of pulling the two apart from fighting. Russel and Noodle got to laugh at how their friends had fallen asleep that night.

 

 

 

After their shared night of drunk conversation, Murdoc and 2D almost seemed to be enjoying each other’s company while sober. They didn’t fight nearly as much and even had their own little moments together. It was a relief to everyone in the band to say the least. 

The singer hummed the tune of Busted and Blue quietly to himself as he tried to organize all his papers, mostly unfinished songs or thoughts he felt were important at one point, but had no memory of writing them down. He managed to at least get them in a clean stack next to a stack of spiral notebooks. Noodle had got them for him so he wouldn’t lose the pages. As scattered as his thoughts, were the loose leaf pages of personal thoughts and song lyrics. Maybe it was her way of saying she didn’t want to find paper all over the place, but it was a nice sentiment.

Each notebook cover had cute designs on them, some had puppies and some had kittens, some had cutesy cartoon bunnies all over them. 2D liked them, Noodle gave them to him after all. It reminded him of the days back at the original Kong Studios, when if Noodle made anything for any of her older bandmates, the guys would cherish it for as long as they could. Even if it was just a macaroni picture or a scribble drawing. The singer lightly ran his fingers over the cover of the top notebook and smiled, he thought back to the first time Noodle gave him something.

It was a cute kid’s drawing of her and him. 2D tried to help her with her studies but only got her more confused. Russel was pretty much in charge of her education. It came as no surprise to the guys that she was incredibly smart and excelled quickly. 2D had bonded with her first by playing along with whatever she played on her guitar, not speaking a word, but communicating through music. He secretly missed when she was little with how much time they would spend together, and now that she was all grown up, she was busy as most 20-somethings are.

2D’s attention was shifted from memories of raising Noodle with Russel and Murdoc when he heard a cough at his door. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, right? The green bassist was standing in 2D’s door way, waiting to be let it instead of barging in like he normally did.

“You can come in if you want.” said the singer, turning away from his desk.” D’you need something from me?”

“I, uh…” Murdoc shifted and stepped into the room,” I was told to inform you it’s a quote unquote ‘family night’, by order of the little Miss Hobbs-Niccals-Pot herself.”

“Oh okay.” 2D nodded and followed him out of the room. They joined the other two in commons where ‘Family Night’ ensued with adult antics. 2D couldn’t help but think back to the nights at Kong when Noodle would demand everyone to enjoy some time together. Usually that entailed keeping Murdoc and 2D away from each other while the child put on little skits or gave them gifts or made them watch the Teen Titans movie Trouble in Tokyo for the thousandth time. 

It was during those times that the bassist and singer seemed to forget their bitter feelings towards each other. They could sit in the same area watching their girl play happily around the studio. He may not remember much, but anything involving Noodle was clear as the blue sea around plastic beach. 

Now that Noodle was grown, she joked around, drank, and smoked just like the guys. Of course her father figures felt a little guilty for seeing her pick up their bad habits, in fact Russel was now the only one of them that quit all that mess for Noodle when she was younger. He prefered not to anyway. Both 2D and Murdoc had tried, but well… 2D liked the way the nicotine helped with his migraines without having to take the seemingly dozens of medication doctor’s had prescribed him. 

2D sat at the table where Noodle was sitting, lighting a cigarette.

“Hey now, missy, we said smoking is for outside, not in the house.” Russel spoke firmly but softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and dropped it.

“Alright, father.” Noodle teased as the rest of the band came to join her. She picked up the cigarette and stuck it behind her ear for later use. 

The bandmates sat around the table and played a couple of card games such as poker, cards against humanity, and bullshit. After games it was pizza and movie time. Noodle picked a classic from her archives, Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo. 2D sat on the end of the couch, Noodle took the middle, leaning on Russel on the other end and draping her lanky legs over both Murdoc and 2D. They didn’t mind, in fact everyone felt rather nostalgic with this impromptu family night.

As Teen Titans played out, Noodle was enthused that everyone was sitting together like the old days. About halfway through the movie Murdoc was mocking every line, as he’s heard it one too many times before. 2D and Noodle like to sing along with Beast Boy when he did the teen titans theme at the karaoke bar.

It was no surprise that Noodle got up and danced around her bandmates as she had once done as a kid. She flopped over the the back and tumbled back in the laps of her friends and smiled at them,” Thank you.”

“For what babygirl?” Russel asked.

“For doing this.” She explained.” It’s been ages since we’ve sat down and just enjoyed something. After Kong went down I wasn’t sure we’d ever be able to do this again, and that thought made me really sad from the ship to plastic beach and the fall. I missed our insane family.”

“Little luv, there wasn’t a day that went by when we didn’t think of ya.” Murdoc told her.” I mean, I may be a git and 2D’s a nitwit, but we knew how you looked up to us.”

“Raisin’ you is the only clear memories I have.” 2D gave her assuring smile. He remembered one time a bit before the crash of the windmill, Noodle had come into his room sobbing. She begged him to not forget about her, because she knew how he easily lost even the most simple details. She was so small then, strong and independant, but nonetheless she needed her dads in her life.

Russ looked like he was going to start crying because Noodle was hardly one to express how she felt,” Princess, if it weren’t for you, I’d probably left these two idiots long ago.”

Noodle wrapped her arms around all three of them and grinned big,” I couldn’t have asked for better father figures!”

“You willing to put money on that, ‘cause I can name about 50 people better than Murdoc.” Russel chuckled.

“Oh go find your ghost boyfriend, you big sap.” Murdoc grumbled, but he knew it was true. There’d been a time where he completely avoided Noodle because he didn’t feel he was a good influence for her. That didn’t pan out as he hoped. Noodle ended up sticking by him until he caved and started paying attention to her again. You could say each of the guys have a soft spot for the girl they pretty much raised. Murdoc made a surprisingly good dad.

He taught her how to fight and hold her own, 2D helped her through puberty, and Russel taught her how to cook. Of course all the boys helped her develop in her music career. She picked up melodica from 2D, piano from Murdoc, and a little bit of singing from Russel, who often would be singing with his favourite progressive music in his free time. The guitarist let go of them and said they were free to go after letting them know how she felt. Noodle picked up her phone and walked away, telling them that she was going out for the night with some friends. Russel told her jokingly,” be home by curfew.”

“If you insist.” she laughed and left the area.

“You two behave, I’m going to sleep.” Russ shot a look at Murdoc.” I’m not gonna be woke up by no fighting, ya hear?”

“Yes mother.” Murdoc stuck his tongue out at the large drummer.

That left 2D and the green man to their own devices. The shorter male let out a sigh and looked at his bandmate,” Suppose this old goat better get some rest as well.”

“Well, sleep well.” 2D nodded. He was most likely going to stay up a bit longer, not sure what to do, but not tired enough to go to sleep. Maybe he’d meditate or jot down a few lines.

Murdoc hesitated, but stood in front of the blue haired man,” When you were… Uh, talking about your issue with people the other day, I was thinking, you might… Want to, uh…”

“Are you having so much trouble to as to ask if I’ll sleep with you?” 2D picked up immediately, thinking it as a cruel joke.” That’s kinda low for one of your jokes, Muds.”

“Idiot! You’re taking it the wrong way.” Murdoc defended.” Since you seemed so lonely I was gonna ask if you wouldn’t mind sharing a bed. I may not seem like it, but I give off a bit of warmth.”

2D paused for a moment, still thinking it was a joke,” Are you drunk?”

“A little.” Murdoc admitted.

“I want in writing that you won’t punch me in the face when you wake up.” the singer told him. The bassist mumbled to himself and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, scribbling on it that he wouldn’t hit the other when he woke up just in case he forgot.

The pair went to Murdoc’s bedroom, as his bed was bigger than the twin sized mattress in 2D’s room. He made a comment,” We haven’t had to share a bed since Noodle was 9 and scared of those damn zombies outside of Kong.”

2D wasn’t scared at this moment. Murdoc was pretty complacent, which was rare. The bassist got in his bed while 2D went to the piano, he wanted to play it. With no protest from his bandmate, he sat down at it and began playing a gentle tune.

The piano notes filled the room, and Murdoc, well, he just plain on went to bed after another swig or two of vodka. After a while 2D decided he needed to be a bit drunk himself to be actually be able to bring himself to lay down in the same bed as Murdoc without Noodle or Russel as a wall. 

The bed was warm, and surprisingly so was Murdoc. 2D somehow managed to get to sleep next to the other. It was strange to feel so comfortable next to someone who has been the cause of 4 of 5 horrible moments in his life. But 2D told himself, it's because Murdoc’s warm and he was just lonesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter via mobile, i hope it looks alright

“You fuckin’ git, look what you did!”

“What I did? I wasn’t anywhere near you!”

“It’s all over the damn place, mush for brains!”

“And who’s fault isshat I have mush instead of brains?”

“You looking to lose the rest of your teeth Dents?”

“Well I know I’m tired of what you’re trying to pull! Come at me you green shite!”

It was all too late as Russel and Noodle rushed to find broken glass on the floor and 2D attempting to fight Murdoc in his underwear.

“What happened?” Noodle asked quickly getting between them, knowing they wouldn’t throw a hit with her between.

“He tried to keep my shot from me!” 2D said, rather worked up about this.” And broke it!”

“I broke it?! You snatched it out of my hand!” Murdoc growled.

“You were gonna stab me!”

“That’s the whole point of you asking for my help you idjit!!”

“Russel, some help please!” Noodle grunted, putting her full weight into holding back Murdoc from charging at 2D, who stood in his tub looking rather annoyed more than scared. 

The large drummer looked a bit mad and yanked Murdoc back by his collar, throwing him out of the bathroom and blocked the doorway. Noodle helped 2D pick up the glass and throw it away.” Stuart, explain.”

“I asked for help, he got grabby. I said nevermind because I got scared, and Murdoc gripped the syringe so hard it broke in his hand. We both got heated about it.” the singer said, getting the first aid kit from his medicine cabinet.” I guess it’s my fault. Excuse me.” he pushed his way past his bandmate to see Murdoc still on his floor, groaning.” Muds, here, lemme help.”

“No, sod off pretty boy!” Murdoc snarled at him, carefully picking the glass out of his hand.

Noodle made herself known in the room,” Murdoc, give.” she forcefully took his bloodied hand and then took 2D’s,” You were getting along so well. The last time you got in a fight 2D was in the hospital! You both were!” She squeezed their hands painfully hard,” What happened to make you guys so tense around each other again?!”

The pair stared at each other, not sure when tension grew again. It just happened, they’d been cooped up in a house together, often in the same room for who knows how long. 2D thought it might’ve been after they slept in the same bed, Murdoc got antsy when things got too domestic and he’d go looking for a fight.

“I dunno, Noodle.” Murdoc said, he looked a bit more surprised than expected,” I just saw his face and, next thing I know is I got glass in me fuckin’ hand.”

“You, patch him up.” She told 2D then turned to the bassist,” You, be nice! I don’t want holes in the walls from you two fighting!”

She then promptly left the room, tapping furiously on her phone. Russel slipped out as well leaving the two face to face, cooling down after a heated arguement. 2D looked down and began picking the rest of the glass out of the other’s hand as Murdoc stared at the top of that blue head. The singer was pretty decent at dressing wound and made sure to do a good job with Murdoc’s hand, after all he was essential to the band.

“I, uh… I’m sorry, Muds.” 2D said.” You just looked angry so I backed out.”

“Stu, I’m not even sure what I was feeling.” Murdoc admitted.” I just… It just… Fuck I broke your needle.”

That realization of having broken something was the closest thing to an apology 2D was going to get. They both knew it. In that moment the world around them faded, they were only aware of each other. They locked eyes and as their own little world was created, 2D placed a chaste kiss to Murdoc’s lips, but quickly got up after tending to the other and went back into his bathroom to try and clean up some more.

This left Murdoc aghast, sitting on the singer’s floor is a dumbfounded manner. First set in rage, thinking the other was fucking with him, and before he could act on it a really unsettling pleasant feeling washed over him. He wasn’t used to such a sickeningly sweet emotion like this, the only sort of love he ever felt was for Noodle and it was a fatherly love. Being kissed by 2D, who he presumed he hated, brought his head down from the clouds and made contact with harsh rough ground of reality.

2D sighed, wiping his floor with a rag, a waste. He went over the moments leading up to the broken syringe in his head over and over. He was known to overthink and analyze things when something really upset him. There was no use in crying over spilt milk, even if this milk was a crucial part of 2D’s life. He finished cleaning and checked his vial for testosterone to see if he had any left enough for another dose. He swallowed hard, empty.

Dread washed over him as he bit his lip, that was his last vial. He wasn’t due for another doctor’s visit until two weeks later. That was when he was going to get his refill. What was he going to do until the next appointment? When his T levels got low where the worst times. Defeated, he dropped the vial in the biohazard bin and shuffled out of the bathroom to see Murdoc just getting up.

“I don’t need your help anymore.” 2D told him, holding his arm,” I don’t have anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Murdoc asked.

“It's empty, gone. I don’t get my refills until my next doctor’s visit.” 2D elaborated.” So I just gotta deal until then.”

He went past Murdoc to get to his closet and started getting dressed. Anyone could see plainly that the singer was distressed by this. He didn’t bother vocalizing it because he knew crying about it would result in nothing. Besides, the band had stuff they needed to do today. 2D left Murdoc standing in his room as he went to join the others in the commons. 

 

 

The next two weeks were absolute hell. 2D wasn’t handling low hormone level well, it’d been ages since he’d had to skimp on his HRT and well, he felt like right shit. He trudged around the house one minute, then running the next. He slowed only when his bandmates distracted him, but oh. Murdoc didn’t seem very amused with the singer’s mood swings.

2D spent most of the two weeks following the bassist around either wanting to fight or trying to get all cuddly and overly affectionate. The moments Murdoc was left alone he counted his stars until 2D got the nerve to come near him again. The blue haired man was miserable and even said,” I don’t like all these fluctuations. I just want to go to the doctor’s already…”

Finally, the day came, Noodle was the one to take 2D, the only one willing to help at this point. She took him in and sat with him in the room as the doctor went over the usual questions, checked his hormone levels and everything else. The doctor lectured 2D about keeping his T levels up and coming in if anything goes wrong. The ‘scripts were wrote and sent on to the pharmacist where Murdoc volunteered to get them while Noodle and 2D kept themselves busy with what they could.

2D was in his room when Murdoc came back with his medications.” Alright, no squirming this time, Stu.”

“Okay.” 2D nodded, ready to get his shot two weeks late. Murdoc sat behind him on the bed, keeping his arms around the singer in case he did in act squirm. With one hand he gripped the taller man’s skinny thigh and with the other he held the syringe with 2D’s dose of hormones.

“Scared?” Murdoc asked in a voice so soft it sent chills down 2D’s spine. He nodded shyly, like it was the first time murdoc had ever seen him in his boxers.” I gotcha ‘Dents.”

Usually those words didn’t go together when it came to the green bassist. 2D wrung the hem of his own shirt as Murdoc’s hand with the needle came closer to his skin. Murdoc’s hand were rough and calloused, but at the same time smooth like leather, warm too. The singer settled gently against the other’s chest, just as comfortable as Murdoc’s bass did. He leaned his head back on his friend’s shoulder, awaiting the familiar prick of the needle.

The slow burn started soon after and before 2D knew it, Murdoc was removing himself from his bandmate to throw the syringe. The singer flopped on his bed feeling heavy.

“That's all she wrote.” Murdoc said with satisfaction.

“Muds, c’h’re.” 2D motioned him over.

“What, I gave ya your shot, now what do you want?” asked the bassist with a sigh.

2D grabbed his hand,” can ya stay a bit longer?”

Murdoc looked at his bandmate quizzically before deciding to give in so he could possibly get a nap in while 2D got the rest of his sickeningly affectionate feelings out. He laid in the twin bed with the lanky man, semi-comfortable and 2D wiggled this way and that until he was comfortable huddled up to his mate.

 

 

 

2D and Murdoc sat with arms linked, seeming to get more comfortable with each other more and more each day. It even been a while since they fought more than a small disagreement. Russel found it a little uncomfortable, but Noodle was placing bets on how long they’d go without a huge blow up. At least there was peace. 2D scratched his chin as he quietly wrote down a few lyrics for a future song while Murdoc tuned his bass alongside of him, the two exchanging a few words every now and then.

“What’s for supper, Stu?”

“Think it's chinese night.”

“Ah.” They were a few moments of silence before,” Didn’t we have chinese last night?”

2D shook his head,” no we had leftovers, you choose to eat all the leftover take out.”

Murdoc looked at the singer then nodded,” You’re right, you’re right.”

The pair went back to what they were doing, when one of them eventually had to get up to do something else. It was strange to see them getting along but, they settled into it so naturally it's like they both forgot they were at each other’s throats not too long ago. Not a word had been said between them about the kiss either. They didn’t want to acknowledge it, or maybe they thought it didn’t happen.

Murdoc didn’t felt it was too real to forget. 2D’s lips pressed against his own was like a dream. Although the kiss was quick, just thinking about it got him flustered. When he kissed someone it was harsh and left each other with bruised lips. He’d seen the singer do the same with girls he’s shagged in the past.

2D glanced to the side where Murdoc was standing, putting his bass on it's stand carefully. It was a familiar sight and luckily Murdoc had grown out of the phase of letting his ass crack show over top of his pants. The new Kong studio had a calmer vibe to it while they still blasted the same music out like it was the easiest thing in the world. The lanky man got up, closing his notebook, and began for the door, needing a break from the commons.

“Stu?” Murdoc called over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Muds?” 2D stopped in his tracks.

“I, uh, was thinking ‘bout having a drink here, care to join?” he asked, standing up straight. 

“Sure.” 2D agreed to it,” I’d like that.”

The singer left the area and went to check to see who was home. Noodle was constantly in and out because, as she says, she’s in her twenties and shouldn’t be kept inside at all times, it drove her crazy. Which, nobody blamed her. Everyone wanted to make the most of their twenties. Today, Noodle was home, she claimed to have a cold and Katsu was laying next to her in bed. Russel was sleeping after being out all night doing some activist anarchist stuff, leaving 2D and Murdoc to see that dinner was ordered. The singer went to his own room to make sure he had everyone’s favorite food was written down or else Murdoc would try to heckle the price of their food on the phone. 

He sighed with relief to find he did, handily found in his notebook with a sticky note hanging out that read ‘IMPORTANT’ on the page. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number, it was only a few moments on the phone as 2D read off everyone’s order and the guy on the other end put it in for delivery. The call ended with,” your order should be there in 45 minutes. Have a good evening, sir.”

“You too.” 2D hung up and sighed, 45 minutes to kill, might want to hold off on the drinking until he’s paid for the food. He made his way back to the commons area and started digging through the cabinets. Of course there were no clean dishes, he looked in the sink and sighed. A pile of plates and cups and silverware called his name, all dirty.

There’s one way to pass the time. So he did. Murdoc watched him as the bassist did his duty of taking care of the plants around the house, mainly different strands of weed, but also some flowers and the like. Noodle had grasswheat and catnip growing in her room for her pet, 2D had a few succulents scattered about his room. Murdoc soon joined 2D to see how he was doing on the dishes.

It was small moments like this, standing by each other, a question of concern, even a glance says it all. The bassist and singer felt a certain charge between them. It was electric; heavy yet light as a feather. They were both unsure what it meant, they just knew that when they made physical contact it was like the whole carnival came alive. Murdoc calmly and slowly put his hand on 2D’s shoulder, both could feel the rush of energy course through them.

The singer turned to Murdoc only to jolt when the doorbell rang. The green man frowned,” We really need to get a quieter doorbell.”

2D dried off his hands and went to the door with his wallet. It was the delivery guy. The singer smiled at him, only for the delivery person to recognize him, unfortunately. 2D took the food before the guy could drop it in shock, handed him the money and a good sized tip, frantically wrote his autograph on one of the bills.

He shut the door without a word to the delivery man and took the food to the table. Sleepy figures emerged from the stairs, Noodle, rubbing her eyes, holding a box of tissues and Katsu on her heels. Russel lumbering behind her, yawning. They must’ve been woken up from the doorbell. 

“G’morning sunshines.” 2D smiled.” Dinner’s here.”

Noodle sat down on the couch, her nose was red and her eyes were puffy from her cold. She was wrapped in a blanket and the usually independant Katsu was sticking closer to her. Russel joined her as Murdoc walked up to her and felt her forehead,” Aw, luv, you got a fever. We’ll have to take care of that.”

“Uggghh, I feel like shit.” Noodle whined, stuffed up in her nose.

2D brought her food,” here, ordered your favorite, hope it clears you up some.”

She took it and started eating, she usually got some of the more spicey foods and since she was sick, they hoped it’d clear her sinuses up a bit. Noodle spoke through a mouthful of food,” This is because someone sneezed on me.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, babygirl.” Russ told her, wiping her face gently. Everyone sat and ate, enjoying each other’s company. 2D looked at all of them with the biggest smile, happy they were all home. 

When dinner was over Noodle slowly made her way back to her room with her cat to sleep more and Russel went with her to look after her. Murdoc and 2D went to 2D’s room to drink, thinking it better they stay in one’s room just in case they pass out 

The blue haired man sat down on his bed and Murdoc took the chair by the desk. They drank a bit and talked, nothing life changing, just talking. Something to fill the silence. Mainly about new songs or the album release.

Then,” Why’d you kiss me?”

A stunned silence took over the other, wide eyed the singer swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked at his bandmate,” I uh… Muds, I’m sorry…”

“Easy, I’m not gonna hit ya.” Murdoc assured.” ‘m curious, Stu.”

2D took a deep breath and another swig of his drink,” Well, I… I don’t really know, it just happened, mate.”

Another moment of silence between them before Murdoc got up and came over to him,” Would ye do it again?”

2D’s face flushed a light pink, maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he nodded,” y-yeah I would.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly this one's a little all over the place, i wrote it while i had a fever

A question asked and answered; a few moments of absolute silence like the quiet before the storm; and, then, BAM. Muffled praises against bruised skin, light touches that sent the other reeling, a carnal display of desire. The bed was left in disarray as sheets were pulled from bliss, pillows left with drool spot where they’d been bit. Two people completely breathless laying in the aftermath of their mess.

2D’s lanky body draped carelessly over Murdoc’s, breathing heavy, his blue hair sticking to his face from sweat. Murdoc was equally stirred up, lying in a bed that wasn’t his, black hair messy, lightly trailing his fingers up and down the singer’s back. This was better than any feeling of slight pleasure he had in getting into fights with his bandmate. They laid in the middle of their mess, quiet, breathless, in absolute bliss. 2D placed a kiss on Murdoc’s green chest and his eyes flickered up to him. It was hard to tell which way he was looking, but somehow the bassist just knew.

Murdoc ran his hand through the other’s hair,” You even look pretty when you’re a mess.”

2D chuckled softly, leaning into the touch,” It’s been so long, I forgot how good sex felt.”

“Shame they couldn’t get past one minor detail, because, you’re a sight to behold, beautiful.” Murdoc purred. His voice was soft yet hoarse, it was nice to hear opposed to yelling.

“Think we’ll regret it after we sober up?” 2D asked.

“I sobered up after we kissed.” Murdoc said,” No way I’ll regret it.”

 

 

 

2D sighed, combing through his hair with his fingers. It’d now been sometime since his romp with Murdoc, and everything was relatively normal. Russel and Noodle didn’t know and 2D wasn’t one to talk about things like that. Somehow he just felt it was right, even if it was wrong. He sat with his legs crossed on the couch in the commons, quietly writing in his notebook.

Noodle was sitting next to him, tuning her guitar, energy was high, everyone was nervous. They had a gig tonight that was sold out. Even Russel was being a bit antsy. The only one who seemed calmed was Murdoc and he only was calm because he was buzzed.

 

The singer’s phone buzzed next to him and he picked it up to see who texted him. It was Murdoc, requesting he come to the bassist’s room. He got up and stretched, deciding he might as well, it could be something about the line up.

But, when he got there and opened the door, he found it was no such thing. Murdoc grabbed him by the waist, pushing him against the door, effectively closing it again, kissing him hard. The kind of kiss where teeth clashed along with tongues. This took 2D by surprise, letting out a noise. Murdoc didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care, as his hands clawed at the other’s clothing.

“M-Murdoc!” 2D gasped, finally getting a grip on his bandmate and pushing him an arm’s length away.” What’s with all this?”

Murdoc stopped, looking like he’d just been surprised by something.” I, uh… I got a bit excited seein’ ya.”

“Well I can see that.” 2D calmly walked around the room with a smile,” I was curious when you’d pounce again.” The singer seemed so at ease as he sat down on Murdoc’s bed, turning his attention to him,” guess I won’t be coming in here just to play piano for ya now, huh?”

“I suppose so.” Murdoc chuckled.

“Did you really text me just for a quicky before the show?” 2D asked, not that he minded, he just wanted to know his mate’s intentions.

Murdoc moved toward him, there was a certain desire in his eyes that was unmistakable. 2D watched him, it was like watching a predator. The bassist was surveying the scene, calculating his next move. The blue haired man shifted, he knew what Murdoc wanted, the question is, would he give it to him so easily?

The green bassist got closer, dropping to his knees, resting his head on 2D’s thigh.” stop being so damn pretty.”

“You act as if you’re just seeing me for the first time.” 2D laughed, petting Murdoc’s head,” And we all know how that ended.”

“I did plan to have a bit of fun, but I think I just needed to see you.” Murdoc said. Honestly he was like a pup at times. 2D couldn’t help but find it cute, here was this mean-looking green man laying his head on the singer’s lap, just showing basic human needs.

Murdoc shut his eyes, letting 2D pet him as he sat there between the other’s legs. The blue haired singer hummed softly, watching his bandmate. For the first time ever, 2D witnessed that tough outer shell crumble and fall, leaving Murdoc exposed as he was. The bassist cried while 2D sung to him, leaving tear stains on the singer’s jeans and his own eyes red and puffy. As be began to calm down, 2D took the other’s face in his hands and kissed him, wiping the tears from his face,” It’s alright, Muds.”

Murdoc grabbed onto the taller man and hugged him tight,” I’m drunk off my ass and here’s an angel.”

“Don’t turn into an man of faith on me now.” 2D joked causing the bassist the laugh.

“As if I could be anything other than what I am.” Murdoc said through laughter.” Satan, Stu, you’re the closest I’ll ever get to climbing out of the pit in hell I’ve dug.”

2D smiled,” Think you’ll be okay for the show?”

“Yeah.” Murdoc nodded.” Do I look blotchy?” he asked, even though it was clear he was.

2D looked him over,” A little stage makeup should cover it. But, we’ll have to be careful, can’t go kissing on me back stage.”

“And if I behave?” a mischievous smile spread across Murdoc’s face.

The singer paused thinking about it, what would the bassist want more than anything,” Then you can tell me whatever the fuck you want when I’m waitin’ on you Sunday.”

“Anything?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow, not that anyone could see it.

“Anything, Muds.” he assured.

Needless to say Murdoc was on best behavior, well about as good as a satanist could be. He played to the audience with all his sex appeal while 2D sung. Noodle of course hopped around on stage eagerly full of energy. The crowd loved it, fed off it, believed every word.

The band was putting their all into the gig, which is what they always did. Backstage was different, when the band came off at the end of the show the fan who got back stage access saw them up close. Noodle went straight for them and began signing and taking photos with them both on her phone and their’s. She loved the fans probably the most out of anyone. Each one who approached her got a hug and a few words along with a picture. Murdoc moved off, being stand offish to the singer to keep up looks. 

Russ and 2D shook hands with fans and took pictures. Thankfully they only sold a handful of backstage passes. The singer loved the fans, but he was hot and sweaty from being on stage for the past three hours. The band talked with the fans for a good thirty minutes before they had to leave. 

At the door Noodle was greeted by a pretty girl with short brightly colored hair and piercings just about everywhere. 2D jumped when Noodle introduced this girl as her girlfriend, who was the same girl she had given her number to a while back. Russel shook the girl’s hand and said,” You treat our girl right.”

“I will Mr. Hobbs.” the girl replied respectfully. 

“Nice to meet you.” 2D smiled.

Noodle got close to the girl and spoke softly to her before turning to her family,” I’m gonna go with her.”

“You behave little miss, we don’t want to see you be the headliner on the news.” Murdoc grunted.

“I will, don’t worry.” Noodle grinned,” We’re going to her place~.”

Before any of the guys could say anything Noodle and her girlfriend hopped onto a motorbike and took off. 2D shook his head with a laugh and started walking, he knew she was gonna be wild, but never knew just how wild. He didn’t blame her, she was just living life in the fast lane. He got in the car soon to be joined by Murdoc and Russel.

“She’s going to that girl’s place.” Russ rubbed his temples with a groan.” Didn’t even get a name.”

“Oh come on, now, she’s a grown gal.” Murdoc said.” We all had our wild streaks.”

“When I was 17! This is… She’s always been something else.” Russel sighed.

2D patted their shoulders,” don’t worry, she knows how to defend herself, and she’s incredibly smart. She’ll be okay.”

“The lass learned from the best.” Murdoc nodded.” Noodle is a genius compared to the rest of us.”

“That does make me feel better, but I still wanna know this girl’s name.” Russ said firmly as Murdoc drove them home.

“Well we’ll find out one way or another.” Murdoc snickered.

Once home Russel went off to his room while 2D slammed Murdoc against the wall in a frenzied kiss. Apparently Murdoc wasn’t the only one holding back.

 

 

Noodle seemed to be seeing this girl rather seriously, so much so that the guitarist issued a 24 hour notice of family night-slash- meet the girlfriend. The day was spent cleaning the house as per Noodle’s request. She climbed high on a ladder to vacuum the spider webs away from the high ceilings while 2D mopped the hardwood floors, Murdoc was on dusting and polishing duty and Russel, of course, was on cooking duty. The drummer was the best cook of them all, even if Noodle almost had him beat. 

2D scrubbed the floor til it was spotless, Murdoc polished all the glass to the pictures and made sure no dust was left on any surface. Noodle vacuumed the carpets and rugs while she also helped Russel with cooking a bit. Then the day was done, the guys rushed about trying to clean themselves up now and getting gussied up for an official meeting of Noodle’s girl.

When they were presentable, which in Noodle’s eyes they always are since they never seemed to care who was over. The knock on the door made the guys stand rigid, they were more nervous about this get together than Noodle was. From the commons they could hear Noodle and the girl greet each other, then the door shutting and the two coming into the area.

The girl they had met previously, now Noodle’s girlfriend, seemed a bit nervous too. Three men stood in front of her and she was only a little taller than Noodle. She wore a button up shirt and some nice clean blue jeans. Noodle held her hand and the flowers she was given.

“Everyone, this is Mimi.” Noodle introduced.” Mimi, this is Russel, Murdoc, and 2D. They raised me.”

“What a way to grow up.” Mimi joked and reached out to shake each of their hands.” It’s a pleasure to meet you, sirs.”

“The pleasure’s our’s.” Murdoc told her.

Russel walked over to the counter after introductions were done, hearing Noodle,” They’re not always this stiff, just give them a beer or two.”

Murdoc sat in his chair, putting his feet up, while 2D went to help Russel. Mimi watched Noodle place the flowers in a vase with a loving gaze. The two seemed pretty close even if Noodle only mentioned Mimi a short time ago. Murdoc wouldn’t admit it, but he was watching closely, studying their body language. Noodle moved closer to her girlfriend and took her hand with a smile, they spoke softly to each other as if to bring themselves into their own little world.

Mimi wasn’t much taller than the guitarist, but she did have quite a few tattoos, and as she stood there her focus was solely on Noodle. Russ was one to interrupt,” Come on, y’all come and eat before it gets cold now.”

Everyone sat at the table, when Noodle looked at what was on the table,” Oh this looks so good!”

“Thank ya, babygirl.” Russel smiled as he started grabbing from the center plates.” Don’t be shy, serve yourself.”

They did, 2D and Murdoc had plates piled semi-high with food, they couldn’t resist, Russel’s food was to die for. Russ accounted it a blessing from his grandmother, who taught him to cook when he expressed a love for cooking. Noodle probably got the biggest plate of anyone, immediately chowing down while her fathers played twenty questions with her girlfriend.

“Where do you work?”

Mimi answered,” I work as a barista at a coffee shop and I’m training to be a bartender, I also volunteer my time at the animal shelter, if you consider that a job.”

“Where’d you meet?”

“Actually the first time we met, I gave her coffee, the second time was at the shelter. Noodle was looking at cats and I suggested Katsu.” Mimi told them.” He’d been there for the longest and needed some love.”

“Have any hobbies?”

“Well I have my bike, I like to ride around sometimes, I also write a bit.” she smiled.

“Any pets?”

“I have a pitty and two cats, one is actually Katsu’s sister.” Mimi chuckled softly, eating between questions.

“Where you from? You don’t seem like a English gal.”

“I come from Belfast, Ireland, moved here for school, fell in love with the town and haven’t left since.” 

“Okay, that’s enough questions.” Noodle butted in,” She came to meet you not be interrogated.”

“Awh, sorry little luv, we just worry.” Murdoc said.

“My b, Noodle. I just want to make sure you’re safe.” Russ admitted.

2D just smiled,” She seems like a charmin’ gal, Noodle. I like her.”

“We all do.” 

Noodle busted out with the biggest grin and planted a sloppy kiss on Mimi who laughed, taking her napkin to wipe Noodle’s mouth free of food. All was well in the Hobbs-Niccals-Pot house. Mimi and Noodle played video games competitively on the floor while the guys watched and rooted for whoever they thought would win.

At the end of the evening Mimi left, having to get up early for work the next day. When Noodle came back looking a little lovestruck, the family delivered the final verdict,” Marry her.”

Murdoc and 2D went to their own rooms that night, only for 2D to sneak out of his and slip into the bassist bed, just craving to be sleeping next to someone. Which Murdoc didn’t protest, he was passed out particularly hard this night. He laid there and eventually fell asleep.

He was more than happy that Noodle was happy. Mimi started coming around a lot more, sometimes she entered without a knock in order to surprise her girlfriend. They seemed infatuated with each other, which was great. The guys were so ecstatic about their little girl being happy with someone. At the same time it was scary, the three men knew if it didn’t work out Noodle would be devastated. They feared she would get heartbroken, but that’s the crazy thing about love, it's exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

As focus shifted to Noodle and Mimi, it left Murdoc and 2D more time to each other. They spent so much time together when eyes were off them. 2D just liked being near someone while Murdoc liked the attention. The perfect combination for a dynamic pair.


	5. Chapter 5

Don’t get the situation wrong, relationships are still unfamiliar territory for the bandmates. Murdoc hadn’t had a serious relationship since high school and 2D, well, we all know how the Paula Cracker relationship went. That was his last serious relationship. This was new and different. Murdoc didn’t seem as interested in sleeping around as 2D feared, which was great. He wondered if the bassist would to keep up the reputation. But it didn’t really happen.

2D got mobbed by a crowd and while in it a girl kissed him, when they got home Murdoc jumped him and gave him more than enough marks to remind 2D for a good month who he was with. Noodle teased him about the dark hickey on his neck that some pretty girl had been so lucky to be bedded by the great singer. 2D couldn’t answer honestly so he kept his mouth shut while he caught glances of Murdoc grinning from ear to ear with his tongue hanging out.

Enough embarrassment was enough, while the others weren’t home one day, 2D straddled his lanky self on top of Murdoc and gave him an equally embarrassing hickey right on his throat. Not that the bassist complained, in fact he found a certain pleasure in it and raked his claws down the singer’s back.

“This is my favorite shirt, don’t rip it.” 2D told him, pulling away from the other’s neck.

“Don’t wear your favorite shirt when you attack me then, beast.” Murdoc purred in a sultry voice that just begged for more. Though they were quickly pulled apart when a concerned Noodle saw them in such a position on the couch. She had come home earlier than expected.

Mimi was standing in the threshold covering her hand with her mouth, stifling anything she wanted to say as she watched her girlfriend scold the two and freak out over the bite on Murdoc’s neck, clearly the work of a gap-toothed singer.

The two just sat there looking guilty, 2D was desperately trying to hide a smile while Noodle tried to tend to the bruise on Murdoc’s neck, who refused profusely.” Ay, little girl, any other time I’d be glad for your first aid, but this one stays!”

“Let me clean it! It’s gonna get infected!” Noodle said, prying at the bassist’s hand clamped over his hickey.

“Then I die with dignity!” Murdoc exclaimed. He managed to keep Noodle off for a few moments, before she finally got through, just for the extra trouble caused, she pinched it, making the bassist let out a low growl.

The girl was smart, it didn’t take her long to figure out it was deliberate and not because they were fighting. When she did figure it out she backed off and shuddered,” Gross! You guys are a thing!”

“Awe, come now, luv, don’t make it sound like that.” Murdoc shifted in his spot. 

2D now wore a shit eating grin, unable to hide the fact he’d left his mark on the other. Noodle shook her head, trying to get the image of two of her three dads kissing.” eeeeewww! Out of all the possibilities this was the least likely.”

“Did the math, huh?” 2D chuckled softly.” Noodle, this won’t change anything.”

Noodle paused, drawing her finger to her lip as she thought this over, her eyes darted from side to side as she saw the possibilities in front of her.” Alright.” she said finally.” No one needs to know, so I didn’t see this. We didn’t see this.I’m gonna go on about my business.”

“Good conclusion.” Murdoc nodded.” Now go on.”

“I just came back to grab my guitar, Mimi and I going on a little road trip.” She told them.” Probably will be back in a few days.”

“Where you going?” 2D got up, offering to help her.

Noodle smiled,” To the coast. I got beach fever and the ocean breeze is calling my name!”

She put her guitar in it’s case and slung it over her shoulder,” I’m taking my car.”

2D gave her a pat on the shoulder and smiled,” Come back safe, alright?”

“I will.” She nodded and headed to the garage with Mimi trailing behind her. Moments later the two heard her little scion start up and pull out of the driveway. 2D looked out the window to see Noodle’s car turn around the corner and disappear out of sight.

“There she goes.” the singer sighed softly, slightly worried.” If she’s anything like any of us, that Mimi gal is in for one hell of a road trip.’

“Damn right there, Stu.” Murdoc commented from the couch, checking the bruise on his neck via his phone’s front camera. He liked what he saw.” She’ll be alright. Otherwise she’d been dead a long time ago.”

“True.” 2D went away from the window and back to his bandmate.” She’s one tough cookie.”

“Tougher than a cookie, could be a whole brick house.” Murdoc laughed.

A slow silence spread over them, the blue haired man seemed a bit restless as they had been interrupted when 2D had shown a rare side to him. The bassist looked over his nails, making sure they were still pointed to his liking. They sat there for a moment, a very fleeting moment, until Murdoc got bored of examining his nails and grabbed his mate by the collar of his shirt.

They fumbled over the couch, as they feverishly kissed each other, 2D seemed more than eager to go back to doing his work on Murdoc’s body, giving him more dark bitemarks much like the ones fading on his own body. Leaving these two alone together in a fresh and budding relationship was like leaving teenagers home alone on a weekend. They were bound to hook up and party and the parents( Russel) were bound to come home to a wrecked house.

The pair left each other roughed up in worse ways than they’d ever done when they physically fought. It was like a whole new kind of battle; a battle of dominance and submission, no one wanting to give but at the same time instantly throwing up the white flag. A battle of skin on skin, leaving no place untouched. A battle of who’s bed might break first, Murdoc’s or 2D’s. 

It was like a shot, first the initial sting, and then the slow comforting burn. It may be their sex drive guiding them, but at this moment neither of them cared. Hair was pulled, lips were nipped, backs were scratched. Everything felt so perfect; too perfect, for when Murdoc watch 2D squirm and whimper for more, he couldn’t have ever dreamed something so intimate. 

2D’s body rocked to a silent tune while his voice sang out the lyrics to a song all his own. Shagging someone and then bailing felt completely different from this, as this was something more filling. It seemed no different from the outside, but every little touch from Murdoc lit his skin on fire and made him crave more.

 

Though they’d probably never say it out loud, they felt the most intense pleasure they’d ever felt. Murdoc at one point could only murmur,” pretty boy” against 2D’s neck, while the singer only begged for him to not stop.

It was lovely, even when they slowed to a stop, panting, covered in sweat. 2D was in such a state of bliss he started to close his eyes. Murdoc had to sit up to get a smoke, he went to offer his band mate one but the singer was already dozing off happy. 

 

 

 

Within a few days Noodle did come back, she had gotten a tan and the sand stuck to her car no matter how many times she washed it. She looked happy nonetheless. She came home just as the guys were finding nothing to do without her with the biggest grin on her face and a new hobby. She busted in the door and shouted,” Guys! I taught myself how to surf!”

“Oh boy, looks like you’ll be going to the beach more often then, yeah?” Murdoc chuckled, looking up from his book.

“Loads! It was so much fun, I got tons of pictures to show you guys!” She set down her newly acquired surfboard and guitar case, digging through her bag full of dirty clothes looking for her phone, instead she pulled out a small packet from one of the CVS’s near the beach.” Come, come!” she urged, sitting down and patting the couch seats next to her.

Eagerly everyone gathered around, as Noodle pulled out the bundle of pictures she had developed.

“Weren’t these on your phone?” 2D asked.

“The photo place has a thing where you can hook up your phone to and get your photos from the digital to physical!” She explained.” I thought it was so cool.”

The guitarist then began showing them the photos, one she was swimming with sharks, another she was with some fans that recognized her. Plenty of pictures of her on the beach and on her surf board and with Mimi on their adventure. Then after the trip photos, she had copies of selfies she’s taken with the band and her dads, as well as some with Mimi and with Katsu of course. The guys liked them, said they’d have to get some picture frames to be able to display the pictures. Noodle gave them the biggest hug they’d ever got from her that just melted their hearts.

She put the photos back in the sleeve and smiled at them,” Next time we should all go. It was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah.” Russel nodded,” I’d love to go, babygirl.”

“We all would.” 2D told her while Murdoc nodded in agreement.

“Awesome!” She beamed,” Next time is a family trip! Ugh, now I gotta do laundry.” she said looking at her bag.” It's good to be home.”

“Glad that you’re home, kid.” Murdoc said as she passed him to go into the garage where the washer and dryer was. 

“Calls for some home cooked food. ‘D, come help me in the kitchen.” Russ lumbered over to the stove.

“Sure thing, Russ.” the singer got up and went to help.

Dinner was Noodle’s favorite. She was more than thankful to enjoy the food. The boys were just happy to have her home, and she stayed home that night.Even though she went with her and they’d only been apart for a few hours, Mimi covered Noodle in kisses. The night was filled with joy and a few drinks, but mainly laughter. The band just wasn’t complete without their kid. 

 

  
“Come on, come on, we’re gonna be late!” Noodle urged her bandmates down the hall of the backstage area.

“We’ll be on time, just as always, little luv.” Murdoc assured, trying to get her to stop shoving them.

“She’s excited, y’all just be grateful she still wants to play with you two idiots.” Russel laughed, watching the guitarist push the singer and bassist.

2D picked up his pace,” Hey, Noodle, I’ll race ya to the stage!”

She perked,” You’re on!”

“123GO!” 2D took off with Noodle shouting it wasn’t fair after him. The pair raced straight to the stage and ended up running out to their awaiting audience, shortly after followed Murdoc and Russel.

“I won!” Noodle stuck her tongue out at 2D who smiled at her. 

“Good job, Noodle.” 2D shook her hand.

Murdoc made a passing comment,” you two act like kids.”

“Compared to you we are!” Noodle made a face at the bassist who just shook his head with a smirk.

“ ‘Dents, let’s get the show rolling, yeah?” Murdoc plucked the strings on his bass, ready to go.

Tonight was a big night, as were all nights with the Gorillaz band, but this one had Noodle on her a-game. Mimi was a special VIP guest, watching from the backstage area while sporting her girlfriend’s ‘vulgar’ shirt. 2D addressed the crowd with a greeting before the bands started in on the music while he jammed on various instruments and sung.

During a few songs, Noodle joined him on melodica, and did backup vocals. While on stage 2D thought back to the release of 19-2000, Noodle was so small, her kid voice was perfect in the song. She got excited when it was time to play it and would jump into 2D’s arms to sing into the microphone which was set to the lanky singer’s height. 

It was so cute and got tons of attention from media, the headlines read ‘Good Dad, Bad Dad? Rockstar Dad!’ for weeks on end with a picture of 2D holding up Noodle to the mic. The other two bandmates got pretty jealous of this even if Noodle only recognized that the band was getting publicity and was really happy about that. As the fame of this occurrence died down, the dynamic of Gorillaz shifted with Noodle growing up before their very eyes.

2D couldn’t hide his big goofy grin when he looked at the guitarist and remembered back to when she was small. Noodle noticed and smiled back, continuing to seamlessly wail out perfect chords. Murdoc swayed with the rhythm of music, visibly drinking on stage was a habit of his, and well, tonight was no different. Thankfully it didn’t mess up his playing as he stumbled this way and that on stage making a scene.

Russel rolled his eyes at Murdoc’s antics and continued his drumline. When the show finished with a massive finale, the band thanked everyone for coming out and then ran off stage. They were all sweating from the effort they put into the music, but nonetheless Mimi still greeted her girlfriend with a hug and gift.

2D slouched a little, tired, ready to go home. Unfortunate for them that they’d be staying in a hotel as they were out of town where their house was. A bed was a bed and 2D wasn’t one to complain. 

“Remind me how you got Mimi to go on this little tour?” Murdoc slurred his words.

“I wracked up quite a bit of vacation time over the years.” Mimi chuckled softly.

Noodle hung onto her girlfriend with the biggest smile ever. 2D quietly scooted over to Murdoc and lightly nudged him with a reserved smile. The bassist got the hint and pushed back gently. 

Once at the hotel each band member went to their respective rooms, although Murdoc snuck out of his and slipped into 2D’s for what they thought would be fun that only ended up being a good night kiss and passing out on the bed exhausted. Which their bodies were grateful for, as they did need the rest and 2D didn’t need to be throwing his voice out mid tour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all ends here!
> 
> I found this to be a good end. I don't want to drag it out and become uninteresting ya feel.

It didn’t surprise 2D’s parents when he went missing after the second eye fracture. He left with Murdoc to start a band. They were actually somewhat relieved that he could still see and that he was able to function on his own for the most part. 2D was an easy child to love, but a nightmare to raise. He was so accident prone as a child the family sprung for a live in nurse for a while. Ever since the initial head injury, 2D always found himself wandering off to places that seemed too far away for him to walk.

That being said, 2D still had that tendency, only now his memory was shot. He’d lose hours of the day between remembering where he started and where he ended up. And again, some places he’d end up, seemed way too far for him to walk in those hours of blackness. Only now he actively had his bandmates to follow him wherever he went. It was considered dangerous to break 2D out of that zombie-like state forcefully, as Murdoc and Russel had found out on separate occasions. The first time, it was Murdoc who followed the singer all over Sussex one day, he essentially got fed up and tried smacking 2D back to awareness. It didn’t end well, 2D ended up headbutting the bassist right in his nose, that was still heal from when he and Russ got into it. The second time, Russel got bit to shit with 2D’s remaining crooked teeth.

Both times, the singer apologized profusely once he came to. Now the drummer and bassist set aside their differences to tag team following 2D when he was in such a state. Today was no different. The bandmates were sitting in the commons area when the blue haired man came through with a blank expression on his face, going straight for the door. Murdoc and Russel shared a look at each other before one of them got up to follow 2D. First they started with questions,” 2D, you all there?”

Which, if answered with mumbling of incoherent noises, they knew they would be spending the next few hours following 2D around making sure he didn’t walk himself off a cliff. “I got this one, Russ. you stay here. I’ll call you if we need a lift when he snaps out of it.” Murdoc said.

“That’s fine by me.” Russel nodded.

Murdoc quickly followed his lover out the door, staying a safe distance back, watching the singer walk absentmindedly. 2D walked a usual route he would walk when aware of what he was doing, but suddenly made a turn onto a street that neither were really familiar with. Murdoc picked up his pace, unsure where 2D was going. He couldn’t help but talk, mostly to himself,” Stu, where are ya going man?”

But of course the singer wasn’t going to answer, he was spaced out in a comfortable void that he felt no need to get out of just that second. Amazingly he stopped at a crosswalk and stared into oblivion as one would do when spaced out. Murdoc walked up next to him, they stood there until the walk symbol turned green and they walked across together. The bassist figured he could walk next to his bandmate without much trouble, but damn his short legs…. And damn Stuart’s long legs!

Murdoc had to go twice the speed he was used to when walking because 2D took long strides with ease. “Damnit, Stu! Slow down, would you!”

His complaining was in vain though. The walking continued until they hit the edge of town, only then did Stu stop, he stopped at a bus stop and sat down, continuing to look blankly ahead. Murdoc sat next to him, wondering just what was going on in the lanky man’s head. And if he asked that to aware- 2D, he’d probably wouldn’t have the answer either. They sat there for a while before a bus pulled up to the stop and 2D got on. Murdoc followed quickly,” He’s with me.”

He said briefly, paying both their fares and then went and sat next to the singer. Murdoc didn’t really like public transportation, but he was here so 2D didn’t walk himself into trouble. His heart jumped, he was blindly following this man in a zombie-like state. He could’ve easily turned the singer around and walked him home, but at the same time… He looked over at the taller man, who was staring out the window with a blank but somber expression as the bus drove them god knows where. 

Murdoc sighed and resigned himself to brood as they went on. 2D, although not self-aware at the moment, mumble something that almost made sense.” ‘m run away, ‘m run…”

This took Murdoc aback for a moment, realizing this whole scene had a ‘two idiots in love run away from all their problems’ vibe. He once had done the same thing as a teenager. He grabbed about three hundred pounds from his dad’s safe, brought only a duffle bag full of clothes and his guitar with him and hopped on the first bus out of town. But back then he was alone, a stupid kid with a dream to be in a kick ass band forever. Now here the bassist was, in the coolest band around sitting on a bus with the best singer in the world.

He stole a glance at his blue hairs partner who was still mumbling, quietly he dared to place his hand over 2D’s at the risk of getting hit. But that wasn’t the case, Stu turned and looked at Murdoc, and then back at the window. Much to the green man’s relief, but still left him wondering just what was going through Stu’s head. All the days they spent fighting in the past felt so distant at this point in time. It almost made Murdoc feel like he was twenty again and by the side of someone he loved. 

Hours must’ve past before the bus stopped, when it did, 2D got up and made his way past Murdoc towards the exit. The bassist followed him, and got hit by salty sea air. It took him a moment to adjust before he looked around for his lanky partner. 2D was just a short ways away on the beach thankfully.

He hurried over to him and waited for the man’s next move. It was just a simple sit down,” Really? We spent hours sitting on a bus and you came to the beach to SIT?”

2D, still lost, didn’t budge, prompting Murdoc to grumble,” Fine! Fine, we’ll just sit here.”

The waves crashed onto the sand without a care as the two men sat on an empty beach. It reminded Murdoc of their plastic beach days, 2D would sit at the edge of the water staring out at the sea for hours and when the green bassist would join him, they’d share a moment. It made him smile to himself thinking of the quiet moments on plastic beach. 

“M-muds…” came the singer’s voice.

Murdoc looked over to 2D,” finally come around?”

“Why are we at the beach? One minute I’m in me room, the next I’m here. Alone. With you.” 2D scratched his head, confused before it dawned on him,” I spaced out again, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. This time all the way to the beach, we’re about…” Murdoc looked at his phone for time,” three hours away from home this time.”

“Oh man, I’m sorry, I didn’t get violent did I?” he asked worried, looking over the bassist who seemed the same amount of injured as he did the day before.

Murdoc laughed,” No, you didn’t. We took a bus and you said you were running away.”

2D flushed red at this,” Oh my gosh, Muds, I made you get on a bus! ‘M sorry, I know how ya feel about public transportation.” he looked down,” I was doing so well and then this happened.”

This made the green skinned man pause, it had been some time since the last time Stu had a ‘zombie walk’. He wondered why,” You alright, Stu?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I just got too restless. Ya know my legs get all restless from my meds.” 2D shrugged.

“Hey, I don’t think it was a bad day. Yeah the bus was a thing, but I was with you.” Murdoc told him, trying his best to comfort the singer.” No one recognised us and you didn’t give me a whack when I took your hand.” 

“We held hands?” 2D looked at him.” In public?”

“Yeah, guess we did.” Murdoc nodded, bringing out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket,” wanna bum one?”

“Yeah.” Stuart took a cigarette from Murdoc.” Light?”

Murdoc held his cig in his mouth, 2D did the same, they hunkered in close as Murdoc cupped his hand to keep the flame from the wind to light each stick. He pulled away when they were lit and took a long drag.” It wasn’t a bad day, Stu.” he said as he exhaled.

“Ya really think so?”

“Yeah.” Murdoc nodded.” I’ll text Russ and tell ‘em where we are.”

2D grabbed the other’s hand,” Wait!... Maybe… we can wait a bit to tell him.”

Murdoc looked his partner and then grinned,” yeah, mate. We can wait.”

Silence fell over the pair, they smoked their cigarettes and didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Murdoc gave his partner’s hand a squeeze, conveying everything he wanted to say without even opening his mouth. The whole time he was following 2D he couldn’t get the silly idea out of his head that they were just two kids in love running away. And when the blue haired man squeezed back it showed Murdoc that he knew the feeling.

“Y’know…” 2D started,” I never could’ve seen my life being like this when you first hit me with your car.”

“Oh yeah? What was your first thought back then?” Murdoc chuckled.

2D couldn’t help but laugh while he spoke,” ‘did this bloke really just hit me with his car?’ “

Both men laughed, although it was a rough time they had.” we have come a long way from back then. Russ came in--”

“You kidnapped him just like you did with me.”

“Alright, okay, maybe I had a problem with kidnapping talented people who didn’t know they wanted to be in a band.” Murdoc cracked a grin.

“Good thing Noodle came to us in a fedex box.” 2D smiled,” I don’t think you’d be sitting here today if you’d kidnapped her.”

“Good gravy that girl has been the star all along, hasn’t she?” The bassist sighed.” We’re all wrapped around her little finger. I’m glad she came to us.”

2D nodded, leaning closer to his friend,” when we started this did you picture it to end up like this?”

“Exactly what part are you talkin’ ‘bout, song bird?”

“When we first slept with each other. Now we’re… domestic old men.” Stu said.” it’s strange. I mean, we were on an island for a year or more and nothing happened, then this album comes out and we’re back on the map and it just sparked something.”

“Old is pushing it. Domestic, yeah.” he nodded,” Stu I’m not gonna lie to ya, I’ve always had feelin’s for ya. I guess I just hadn’t worked it out within myself and it came out violently at you. But no matter what I’ve done or how long we’re apart we always end up being best mates again. I think around the time at Plastic Beach I started really working on myself and figuring out just what got me so riled about you.”

2D’s mouth was agape with surprise, hearing Murdoc openly talk about the issues between them for years.” Muds that’s probably the most romantic thing I’ll ever get out of your mug.”

Murdoc flushed at Stu’s statement.”I, uh… I could say a lot nicer things, y’know.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it.” He teased.” But don’t force it. It has to be the real you that says it and not some sappy version of yourself under pressure to romance me.”

The bassist was silent for a moment, as the sun sets behind 2D’s head, it makes him look like a mother fucking god in Murdoc’s eyes. Thus prompting the green man to embrace the other,” Stu, I love you.”

You could hear a pin drop in the following moments, 2D’s eyes went wide- wider than they normally were. He pushed Murdoc back by the shoulder,” d’yo-- You really mean that?”

He nodded and gave his boyfriend a smile,” y-yeah. I-I mean that. I mean that!” neither could contain their joy.” I love you, 2D, I love you!”

“I love you too Muds.” he pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. It was strange and exciting to both of them. Now stating their love for each other, it had them fumbling towards the nearest hotel, which happened to be beach front. 

They had to calm down when getting a room, they sprung for a suite on the top floor with more than one bed. All bets were off when they entered the elevator and the two were back all over each other as they rode up to their suite. Murdoc found the strength to pick 2D up and carry him to their door as he stumbled inside kissing him. Proclamations of love don’t always end in sex, but today it did as it was a huge breakthrough for 2D and Murdoc.

 

 

“H-hey, Russ…” 

“Where the hell are you two? I got pictures of you two dummies on a beach all over the internet and the press hounding the phones.” Russel sound angry, real angry. 

But Murdoc couldn’t help but have a smile spread across his face,” We’re at the beach. Don’t worry, big guy, we slept at a hotel.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” The drummer huffed.” You better get back here by tonight, we have some serious shit to discuss.”

2D lifted his head from the pillow,” issat Russel? Hi Russ!”

“Stu say hey.” Murdoc repeated through the phone.

“You slept in the same room?!”

“Yeah. same bed too.” the bassist nodded. Hiding didn’t seem like such a big to do anymore.” Russ, we’ll be home tonight, but first, ‘Dents and I, uh… got some things to hash out.”

Before his bandmate could protest Murdoc hung up his phone and rolled over to face his lover, receiving a fit of laughter from 2D.” We really got things to talk about?”

“No but I want to take advantage of this time alone so we don’t have to be so quiet.” Murdoc purred.

“Oh~.”


End file.
